Talk:Ankabut
found it very hard, if not impossible to solo it as sch75/whm37, I was pretty unprepared (no protect and stuff). anyway a thunder4 landed for litle more than 900dmg taking out almost 15% of life, but resisted every single slee1/2 and was able to break my stoneskin in 2 or 3 hits. managed to lose aggro running away. went back as pld75/dnc37 and soled it very easly. --Mira el dito 18:50, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Camped for about a week on and off against a 75 THF. Finally got got as a 49NIN/WAR with a 74SMN/21BLM assisting with Carby. High Double Attack. Fight lasted about 2minutes. Seems to pop consistently near the buildings. 1/1 on drop. Will be attempting again soon. --Lethewaters 21:41, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Almost one-shotted it on SAM75/DNC37 with 1100~ Tachi: Rana to 1464 Tachi: Gekko for a 1464 Darkness Skillchain. It seems to pop close to 2 hours than 90 minutes, those of you camping it for Trial of the Magians: Albion Trial 220, Radennotachi Trial 648, Culacula Trial 714, or Astrild Trial 945. As a side note, I went 1/4 on the Tsugumi. --Furyspawn 08:48, April 13, 2010 (UTC) don't mean to nitpick, but rana to gekko for darkness is 2 shotting not 1 shotting ^_^ but thanks for the info, need to camp this myself for trial... --Kikorimo 05:44, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Well technically, since Rana is 3-hits and you could argue Darkness being a hit, that'd be a 4 or 5-shot. XD --Futan 23:20, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Killing this for Trial 714 took about an hour to pop for the first time. Repopped about 110 minutes after the first kill. I'll post more repop times while I continue to camp. --Williamlee 16:04, May 27, 2010 (UTC) 3rd kill came 135 minutes after 2nd and last came 2 hours after 3rd. Seems to be about a 2 average repop time. --Williamlee 20:31, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Camped Ankabut as 75WHM/37BST for Trial 714, killing it twice solo, before inviting a SAM that popped in and helping each other with the next two pops. Stoneskin, Flash, Afflatus Misery/Auspice were used, while keeping Ankabut Paralyzed and Slowed. Easily killed for me solo, HP never dropping below ~80%. NM respawn was 100 minutes for second and third pop, and 130 minutes for 4th pop. Tsugumi drop was 2/4 for us. -- TP Drain on melee? Yeah, I noticed that my TP was dropping by 20 every time he landed a melee attack. Can anyone else confirm this? Genosho 00:13, July 22, 2010 (UTC) PH mob is the 6th Huge Spider out of 8 between Ornery Sheep and Tunnel Worm on the Widescan list. --Petey pab 07:53, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Placeholder The information on placeholder is not accurate. When you use widescan there are clearly no tunnel worms. I did some research of my own. Placeholder is the 4th Huge Spider of the 6 under the single Ornery on widescan list. To further clarify, incase you see more spiders on the list; of the 3 spiders in L-7 by the buildings, the place holder is the first one. At night ding bats separate the 2 sets of spiders: Day *Ornery sheep (single) *Huge Spider *Huge Spider *Huge Spider *Huge Spider <- PH *Huge Spider *Huge Spider *Goblins Night *Ornery sheep (single) *Huge Spider *Huge Spider *Huge Spider *Ding Bats *Huge Spider <- PH *Huge Spider *Huge Spider *Ding Bats *Goblins User:fisheatcorn ^^^Confirmed on 99SAM/49DNC this is the correct widescan placeholder list^^^ Garnetcox (talk) 11:31, August 22, 2014 (UTC)Novaria Maybe try using widescan on something other than /rng. I know for a fact I am correct as i've camped him multiple times for multiple weapons. --Petey pab 23:48, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Also confirmed user User:fisheatcorn's Placeholder information. I was SAM/WAR and used widescan. There were 6 spiders and the 4th one down was the placeholder. I tested this twice last night. --User:Brundlefly72 11:28, September 17, 2019 (UTC)